


Baring Your Teeth

by radbees



Series: At last but certainly not least [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fleur Teddy Bill and Dominique are ready ro fight homophobes, Foreign Language, French Characters, Friendship, Gay Character, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hufflepuff Louis Weasley, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff Teddy Lupin, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Snowball Fight, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: Louis is aware of how painfully different he is from his family, thank you very much.He knows his French is awful, he knows he hates seafood, he knows that boys are kinda cute, he knows he's terrible making tea, he knows he sucks at Potions, and he knows he doesn't have what it takes to be a Gryffindor like the rest of his family.He knows, knows all of it, but, well, lately he's been starting to wonder if all that stuff really matters anyways.





	Baring Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

COMING FALL, 2019


End file.
